My New Year's Resolution: A Taang MD Story
by tailedfox225
Summary: A modern Day Taang. Aang comes over to Toph's house for new year's. For now oneshot.


I just got a random Taang idea...wanted to write it. Its a modern Taang,

Aang doesn't have his airbendeer tatoos, other than that he looks like aang.

Toph looks like the toph in the pic, theres a link in my bio, under the part thats going to be for this fic. SHE'S NOT BLIND!!!!!!

The rest of the Gaang is not going to be there, Aang and Toph are seniors in High school. The others are away at college.

* * *

(Over the phone conversation)

"Soooo...what are we going to do for New years?" Aang asked Toph

"Hmm, well my parents aren't home plus the servants and guards will keep quiet about you being over. So what about over here?" Toph answered.

"What about my house?" Aang asked.

"Remember what happened last year, with Sokka's homemade fireworks?" Toph reminded Aang.

"Ohh yeah, and yeah the neighbors didn't appreciate what happened. Well when can I come over?"

"Now if you want, most of the servants are gone and all of the guards but Lee has gone home too." (Lee is a out of story character, he and Toph have befriended each other.)

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Its, its just going to be different without the rest of the gaang." Aang confessed.

"Yeah...but don't worry, you still have me, and I'm not going anywhere." Toph teased.

"Hold on..." Aang says. "Sorry, I'll see you in 30 minutes, dinners ready."

"Bye"

"Yeah, see ya (hangs up)"

(End phone conversation)

* * *

Toph is watching TV. The room is an entertainment room, everything that could be done to a TV is done to enhance it. The TV itself is huge, 5 feet by 6 feet.(or something that is a better ratio).

A big strong guy, a guard, appears at the door.

"Lady Toph, Aang is here" The guard says as he bows.

"Lee, you know better than that, don't be so formal. And yes, send Aang in."

"As you say, La...I mean Toph" Lee says as he bows and lets Aang in the entertainment room.

"Hey" Aang says as he enters the room. He looks like his normal clap-happy self, but there's a hint of uncertainty in his steps.

"Hey" Toph returns the greeting. She shows no change, but on the inside she's nervous.

_(Both think) Why am I nervous? He/She is my best friend! But we're alone._

"So, I brought a movie we could watch." Aang said to try to get rid of the tension.

"Cool, what movie? Toph asked.

"Bulletproof monk, have you seen it?" Aang asked.

"No, go put it in." Toph commanded.

Aang moves to the TV, looks around for a minute but can't find the DVD player.

"I can't find the DVD player" Aang stated.

"Hold on, let me get over there." Toph commanded.

Toph gets off the couch was she on. Walks towards Aang.

"Hmmm...its right there see?" Toph points to the top of the sleeves.

"Right there?" Aang points the complete opposite way it is.

"No right there (gets on her tipsy toes using Aang as a ledge and points)" Toph points to it. Both go red, Toph's breast is on Aang's shoulder and both know the other knows about it. They are still for about a minute, stunned on whats happening.

After the minute Toph gets down and punchs Aang on the shoulder. Both calm down and their red disappears.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Aang whined.

"For...being a perv Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted at Aang.

_Crap...she calling me by my old nickname, she only calls me that now whens pissed, like when she's obviously having her period, she gets pissed at everything then._

"What? Your the one who did that! You want me to be gay or something?" Aang complained very quietly. (Like Hinata part 1 volume)

Toph goes red again, he had obviously hit a nerve there.

"Sorry Toph...I didn't mean it like that"

"Just...just play the movie Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled and command once again. She walks back to the couch.

(Just to monition, in High school. Everyone was teased both of them that they were going to be a couple. Neither of them ever had comfromed there feeling on the other, so everyone teased them and spread rumors.)

Aang pulls out a netflicks pouch. It has Bulletproof monk in the description. The when pulls out the DVD. It says, The NoteBook. "Crap"

"What?" Toph was wonder since Aang never swears without reason.

"My mom put the wrong movie in the pouch. Have you ever heard of 'The Notebook?'" aang asked.

Toph really had, but never watched it. She knew what it was about and decided that it may just give a few hints about how she feels. Or at least teach them both on a few things.

"No, and there's nothing else in this house so just put it in. We'll find out what its about." Toph commanded.

"Okay" Aang said as he puts in the DVD player. When sat down next to Toph.

(Warning I have no clue what its about, just that its a romance movie that my friends-who-are-girls tell me its a movie that every boy can learn from about romance or something like that. So Woot for wikipedia!)

The whole movie made Aang uncomfortable. It was romance, and he was with his best friend, who was a girl. And he had feeling for her in that way. It didn't help when Toph wouldn't let go of his arm either.

Toph on the other hand loved the movie, which was really seemed out of character of her (Her girly side is domatining right now). In the beginning she was giggling like a school girl and holding Aangs arm without realizing it. At the middle she was getting sad, not enough to cry but to sniffle, which freaked out the both of them when she did.(She also held his arm tighter) At the end, she had her hand on Aang's thigh, freaking him out like there's no tomorrow.

Toph had it all perfectly planned out. She would kiss Aang on the cheek, she knew at the end of a movie like this, they would have a long kiss. That kiss on the cheek, would let him how she felt about him. Of course, lady fate had a cruel way of being funny.

* * *

This was it, she could tell that 'that kiss' was going to happen soon. She was getting hasty, she couldn't wait for the kiss she had planned. She was so focussed on waiting she didn't even realize that she had her hand on Aang's thigh.

(I'm not completely sure if they kissed at the quote I got but close enough)

"I think our love can do anything we want it to." Said the movie.

This was it...

Toph closed her eyes and made her way to Aangs cheek. She was very surpised what actually happened.

Aang was concerned about Toph, he had heard heavy breathing coming from her. He turned his head to ask her if she was okay when he got greeted by her lips.

Both of them were surprised, not at the fact they were kissing, but to the fact that it took them this long to kiss.

They both froze to the spot, like what happened earlier. After a minute Toph realized that they both needed air so she stopped the unexpected kiss. They took in their needed air, both of them blushed.

Aang looks at the clock, its nearly midnight.

"Ohh, change it to Fox or something its almost time!" Aang says like a little kid. The input is changed to cabal.

"So your going to act like that never happened?" Toph said, she was hurt.

"...No, its just..." Aang got cut off.

"Shut up and kiss me!!" Toph said as they enbrenced each other again.

"3-2-1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" (When it went Happy new Year they started to kiss)

After ten minutes of making out...

"Wow..." Aang was stunned on how much has just changed.

"Did you like my new year resolution, Aang?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Aang said as kissed her on the cheek, with a bear hug.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review, it maybe a one shot but I still want to know how I did! 


End file.
